Entrada permitida a prefectos y a James Potter
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: James Potter decide saltarse las normas y colarse en el baño de prefectos. Lo que no imaginaba es que todo terminaría de una manera muy especial. Y eso incluye, obviamente, a su querida pelirroja Lily Evans.


Lily Evans caminaba en dirección al baño de los prefectos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en James. _Su _James. Llevaban saliendo poco más de un mes y ya lo amaba con locura. Aunque, muy en el fondo, siempre había sido así. Lily siempre había sentido un deseo oculto por James Potter, que se había desatado desde que estaban saliendo. Y aún así, James nunca había intentando nada más que unos cuantos besos con Lily, por mucho que lo ansiaba. Pero últimamente Lily se había sentido mucho más que preparada, y se frustraba cada vez que James se apartaba cuando veía que la cosa se "calentaba". A la vez, eso a Lily también la enternecía, pues James le mostraba día a día lo mucho que la quería y que la respetaba. Tal vez era hora de hacer algo por ella misma y no depender de los demás.

Pensó que un buen baño de agua caliente no le iría nada mal para aclarar sus ideas y poder pensar en alguna forma de abordar ese tema con James.

Al llegar allí dejó la toalla y las cosas para el baño en un rincón. Se empezó a quitar los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego se quitó la goma del pelo dejando caer su larga melena pelirroja por sus hombros.

Lily empezó a desnudarse lentamente. Lo que no sabía es que había otra persona dentro del baño de prefectos. James Potter estaba allí sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Él se había colado en el baño de prefectos con la contraseña que le había quitado a Sirius, que este le había quitado a Remus y _prestada sin permiso_. Se había metido dentro de la bañera y había estado allí tranquilamente sin hacer daño a nadie hasta ahora.

Al principio el azabache sólo distinguió una melena pelirroja, y pensó que sus fantasías con Lily le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Al ponerse las gafas, comprobó que no estaba soñando. Lily Evans, su actual novia - ¡por fin! - se estaba quitando la falda delante de él, dejando sus bonitas piernas al total descubierto.

James se había quedado sin habla. Se debatía interiormente entre quedarse observando a esa fantasía hecha realidad o bien tener un poco de decencia - por una vez en su vida - y avisarla de que estaba allí.

- Ejem - carraspeó él finalmente, cuando vio que se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa.

Lily dio un bote e hizo un grito ahogado mientras se giraba y contemplaba al culpable del ruido mientras se tapaba con gesto instintivo.

- ¡James! - exclamó ella sobresaltada - ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?!

- Mmm... Me daba un baño - respondió en un hilo de voz - Yo... eh... No quería mirar, te lo juro. Bueno, a ver, sí quería... ¡Es decir...! ¡Es que te desvistes muy rápido, no me ha dado tiempo de avisarte!

Lily lo miró arqueando una ceja y James esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa de niño pequeño que derritió a la pelirroja.

- Y... y... ¿cómo has entrado? - exigió Lily, con voz más dulce.

- Pues verás, es una historia bastante graciosa... Resulta que Canuto se pasó una semana entera pidiéndole a Lunático la contraseña, pero este no se la dejaba. Canuto aseguraba que nosotros también teníamos derecho a bañarnos con tantos lujos y además quería llevarse a las chicas allí... Pero Lunático seguía sin hacerle caso, entonces empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre cosas y a molestarle hasta que al final se la dijo, Canuto la apuntó en un papel para no olvidarla y yo me lo encontré el otro día. Iba a devolvérselo, pero de camino pensé que se lo devolvería cuando la hubiera usado yo. He entrado, me estaba bañando y... Has aparecido tú...

- Pero sólo pueden entrar prefectos... - susurró ella extrañada.

- No, no, no. Creo que por una vez te equivocas, pelirroja - dijo en tono de sabiondillo - En el cartel de la puerta pone que está permitida _mi _entrada.

- ¿Qué... qué...? - preguntó Lily descolocada.

- ¡Sí, ya verás, ve a verlo! - respondió James, pero luego frunció el ceño - Oh, bueno, mejor no... Que vas... Mmm... con poca ropa.

Lily rodó los ojos. Pero luego pensó que esa situación le venía como anillo al dedo. ¿No había estado pensando viniendo hacia allí que debía empezar a hacer algo por ella misma?

Se quitó poco a poco la toalla con la que antes se había tapado, haciendo que James la mirara con ojos como platos.

- Hum... bueno. Ahora que salimos juntos... hay confianza... - contestó Lily.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera mientras los ojos de James la miraban atentos, todavía no pudiendo creer lo que tenía delante.

- Ajá... - Es todo lo que pudo decir James, atónito por la belleza y sensualidad que desprendía la pelirroja.

- James... Quiero pedirte una cosa... - pidió Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente.

- Lo que quieras - respondió James con mucha rapidez.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería, pero James tenía muy claro que no estaba en condiciones de negarle nada.

- Quiero... quiero que hablemos de una cosa... - susurró la pelirroja.

- ¿Hablar? - preguntó James como si no supiera lo que eso era - ¡Claro! ¡Hablar! ¡Vale, vale...! Emm... Hablemos... - terminó nervioso.

- ¿Te importa si entro en el agua contigo? - preguntó Lily mientras se recogía el pelo.

James asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- ¿No quieres? - preguntó Lily desanimada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! Osea, sí, sí... ¡Entra! - exclamó él.

Lily sonrió y se terminó de desabrochar la camisa y quitársela ante la mirada estupefacta del azabache.

James giró la cabeza mientras carraspeaba y se dirigió a abrir el grifo de la espuma. Necesitaría mucha espuma si iba a estar en una bañera con una Lily desnuda en ella.

Se giró cuando oyó el ruido del agua y secretamente esperaba que todavía no hubiera terminado de meterse en el agua, pero ya tenía el cuerpo bajo el agua cuando miró.

- ¿D-de qué quieres hablar? - balbuceó él.

Lily suspiró. Ella también estaba nerviosa. Sólo saber que bajo esa espuma se escondía el espectacular cuerpo de James... hacía que le entraran calores.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba y que se había producido un silencio incómodo, James se incorporó a buscar el champú que estaba en la otra punta de la bañera dejando su musculado pecho al descubierto. Como acto reflejo, ella lo paró poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho y James casi se cae de golpe al agua al sentir las suaves manos de su pelirroja en su cuerpo desnudo. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no era nada bueno que ella lo tocara. Y más aún que ella lo mirara con hambre y no quitara sus manos de su pecho aunque él volvía a estar sentado sin moverse.

- ¿A-a dónde vas? - lo riñó Lily colorada - No puedes irte...

- S-sólo iba a... Coger el champú... - susurró James todavía alterado.

No pudo volver a respirar hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de que seguía con sus manos en su pecho y las quitó.

- Oh - exclamó ella, muerta de vergüenza - Vale...

James pensó que esta vez no podían ser imaginaciones suyas... Lily estaba siendo demasiado _provocadora_ incluso para ella.

- ¿Querías hablarme de algo? - volvió a preguntar James.

- Sí - contestó Lily. Volvió a suspirar y se armó de valor para decir - James, quería hablar de sexo.

James la miró con estupefacción:

- Ah... sexo - repitió él anonadado. Lily asintió con la cabeza y James comprobó que se le habían sonrojado muchísimo las mejillas - Eh... pues... vale. Sí, hablemos de sexo, si tú quieres...

- James... - susurró Lily indecisa, y James pensó que ella nunca había dicho su nombre tantas veces y nunca le había excitado tanto la forma - Llevamos casi un mes y medio saliendo juntos y... Yo te deseo, ¡¿Vale?! ¡Te deseo! - gritó frustrada mientras James volvía a quedarse atontado.

- V-vale... - susurró sin saber que decir.

- ¿Y entonces qué? - preguntó Lily todavía más frustrada.

- ¿Cómo que _qué_? - preguntó James confundido.

- Que si tú también... Me deseas... - preguntó Lily mientras se acercaba a él.

James todavía no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Toda su vida ansiando a la pelirroja más que a nada en el mundo y ahora ella le preguntaba que si la deseaba.

- ¿Sabes, pelirroja? Es la pregunta más absurda que me han hecho en mi vida - respondió James - ¿Desearte? Es poco con lo que me pasa a mí contigo. ¡Qué digo, poco! No es ni una milésima parte. No sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme cada día, no sabes lo que me está costando _ahora_... - se quejó él mojándose un poco la frente.

- Pues no... no te reprimas - respondió Lily nerviosa - Quiero decir... si... si tú quieres...

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco para James. Y todo era culpa de esa hermosa pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño. ¡No podía presentarse en su baño, soltarle algo así y esperar que él pudiera contenerse de nada!

James se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, besó a la pelirroja en los labios con fiereza. Lily, aunque sorprendida, aceptó gustosa el beso y lo hizo todavía más salvaje introduciendo la lengua sin reservas y metiendo los dedos entre el pelo del azabache.

Sin saber cómo, Lily ya estaba encima de James, y ambos se estremecieron al notar el cuerpo a cuerpo sin ningún impedimento.

- Li-Lily... - tartamudeó él, sin poder evitar soltar un jadeo - ¿Qui-quieres hacerlo ahora?

- Sí, quiero - respondió Lily chocando la frente de ella contra la de James - Te quiero, James. Y eres con quien quiero hacer esto... Sólo contigo.

James volvió a besarla con pasión mientras pasaba la mano por su espalda.

- P-pero James - dijo Lily apartándose - Yo no lo he hecho nunca... Tal vez no lo hago bien, yo no sabré...

- Pelirroja, a mí me daría igual... Aunque fueras la más mala del mundo me parecería lo mejor que he hecho - le dijo él con adoración - Tú no tienes que agobiarte, intentaré adaptarme a tu paso y tú sólo dime si quieres parar...

- Pero, James... No voy a ser como las otras chicas... - siguió Lily preocupada.

- Lily, escúchame - James cogió de las mejillas a la pelirroja y se las acarició con dulzura, como si en cualquier momento pudiese romperse - Te quiero. Te amo. Es evidente que no puedo compararte con otras chicas... Tú eres un millón de veces mejor. Y si te sientes preparada entonces voy a adorar cada segundo que esté dentro de ti.

Lily lo miró con amor y empezó a besarlo con todavía más intensidad que antes. Se apretó bien contra él con una sonrisa sin dejar de besarle y soltó un suave gemido cuando James le acarició el trasero con suavidad. Lily pensó que por fin podría acariciar _bien _el pecho de James pues con lo de antes se había quedado con las ganas. Le acarició todo el pecho de abajo a arriba y luego los bíceps, los hombros y luego empezó a besarle y a lamerle el cuello mientras le pasaba las manos por toda la espalda.

- ¿Estás segura de que no eres una experta? Me estas volviendo loco... - susurró él con placer.

Lily sonrió y le besó en los labios mientras él deslizaba sus manos de su cintura hasta su pecho y lo acariciaba suavemente. Lily cerró los ojos con placer y disfrutaba de lo que su James la hacía sentir. James dejó la boca de la pelirroja, besó su cuello, bajó por la clavícula y luego pasó a lamer el pecho de la pelirroja mientras ella metía los dedos entre su pelo y lo agarraba con fuerza, tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda...

James pensó que estaba en el paraíso. Jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida... Y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería estar dentro de ella. Todo en ella era perfecto y James estaba cerca del paro cardíaco.

Lily se apartó unos centímetros de la boca de James, y él interpretó su hermosa mirada de ojos verdes que le decía que ya estaba preparada.

La tumbó con mucho cuidado para que apoyara su espalda en la bañera, y lentamente se enterró en ella.

Lily emitió un jadeo y cerró los ojos. James se sintió mal por ver esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de su adorada pelirroja.

- Lo siento mucho, pelirroja... - empezó a disculparse.

- Está bien, James. Estoy bien... - le tranquilizó ella suspirando profundamente - Tú... tú sólo hazlo despacio, por favor.

James asintió y empezó a moverse lentamente y con cuidado dentro de ella. Se sentía culpable por estar disfrutando tanto mientras que su Lily tenía dolor, pero pasado un rato la expresión de dolor de Lily cambió a placer y eso lo encendió mucho.

- Ja-James... - jadeó ella - Más... más fuerte... - suplicó.

- Lily, no quiero hacerte daño - dijo él, aunque las palabras de la pelirroja lo habían excitado como nunca.

- Sé que no me lo harás - respondió ella.

Con una mirada tranquilizante de los preciosos ojos esmeralda de Lily, James poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo.

Lily empezó a gritar su nombre, y James se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo por ser él el chico al que la pelirroja se hubiera entregado totalmente, él el chico al que ahora gritaba su nombre, él el chico que amaba.

Pasaron rato en el agua entregándose y amándose como nunca. Para Lily, ese fue el momento más increíble y excitante de su vida. Para James, simplemente pensó que Lily no tenía nada que ver con las demás chicas, y que daría lo que fuera para pasarse toda su vida adorando y entregándose solamente a su preciosa Lily Evans.

Finalmente, James salió despacio de Lily. Suspiró profundamente y dejó que ella reposara en su pecho, como tantas veces solía hacer en la Sala Común.

- ¿James? ¿No deberíamos volver? - preguntó Lily.

Él rezongó un poco pero finalmente accedió con la condición de ser él quién secara y vistiera a la pelirroja.

- Esto... James... - murmuró Lily mientras este le ayudaba a ponerse su camisa y le llenaba todos los hombros de besos suaves - Gracias.

James se sorprendió de que Lily le agradeciera algo, y la miró confundido.

- No sé, nunca imaginé mi primera vez... así. Y sé que para ti no habrá sido de las mejores, pero si me dejas, con el tiempo voy a intentar compensarte lo tierno que has estado conmigo hoy.

James pensó que no podía amar más a esa chica de lo que lo hacía ya. La besó dulcemente sin poder evitarlo.

- Mi dulce pelirroja, yo por ti lo haría todo - respondió James con amor - Y te juro por mi vida, por los merodeadores y por todo el colegio que esta ha sido la vez más increíble para mí también.

Curiosamente, Lily también pensó que no podía amar más a este chico de lo que lo hacía ya.

- Y... confesaré también que me alegraría mucho que tú quisieras... "compensarme" - dijo con una sonrisilla picarona.

Lily se rió y lo besó. Y tanto si lo haría. Cuantas más veces, mejor. Lo único que quería era pasar todo su tiempo con su James Potter.

- Vayamos a la Sala Común - dijo Lily una vez vestidos - Seguro que tienes millones de cosas que explicarles a Sirius y a Remus.

- Oh... si lo dices por esto, no voy a decir nada si tú no quieres - contestó James.

Lily se abrazó al brazo de James y sonrió.

- Puedes hacerlo, sé que no tienes secretos con tus amigos y no seré yo quien vaya a hacer que los tengas...

James suspiró.

- Buf, pues menos mal... Canuto me mataría si no le contara mi primera vez contigo - respondió.

Lily rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos salieron de los baños, y cuando Lily fue a cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja:

**ENTRADA PERMITIDA A PREFECTOS**

**Y a James Potter**

* * *

_Ya es nuestro segundo one-shot de la pareja James&Lily, que como sabréis es nuestra favorita. Esperamos que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, si nos seguís a favoritos y nos comentáis, nos haréis más que felices :)  
Y si queréis seguir en contacto con nosotras, podéis visitar nuestro facebook:  
pages/HBPB-y-MMM/381689461940157?ref=hl  
Gracias por leernos._

_**Half-Blood Princess Black  
Mudblood Marauder Malfoy**_


End file.
